1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support stands and display devices using the same and, more particularly, to a support stand having an adjustable viewing angle and a display device using the support stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical support stand for display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, generally includes a mounting bracket, a fixing base, and a connecting bracket positioned between the mounting bracket and the fixing base. The mounting bracket is used for mounting a display monitor. The mounting bracket is pivotally connected to the connecting bracket by a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly includes a plurality of frictional pieces to generate frictional forces. The mounting bracket is rotated relative to the connecting bracket, thereby adjusting the viewing angle of the display monitor. When the display monitor has reached a desired angle, the display monitor can remain at its present position by frictional forces generated between the frictional pieces.
However, in the typical support stand, the weight of the display monitor is placed entirely on the connecting bracket. If the support stand supports a heavy display monitor, such as a large sized display monitor or an integrative display monitor combined with a mainframe, the connecting bracket must be made more durable to support the larger weight. Thus, a manufacturing cost of the support stand will be increased. In addition, the frictional pieces may become loose from abrasion. As a result, the display monitor may not remain stably positioned at the selected viewing angle.
Therefore, a support stand and a display device using the support stand to solve the aforementioned problems are desired.